


I didn't understand until I met you

by Librarian_Alexandria



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Its cute and cheesy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, does this count as fluff?, i really like these ok, soulmate AU where you can't see the colour that your soulmates eyes are until you meet them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarian_Alexandria/pseuds/Librarian_Alexandria
Summary: Soulmates are colourblind until they meet, missing the colour of their soulmate's eyes. Annabeth feels particularly jealous of those who can see everything, since she seems to be missing so much. Piper hasn't ever felt like something was missing, but she hates the way the world gives her a headache with it's bright colours.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	I didn't understand until I met you

Annabeth could not wait to meet her soulmate. Not for the obvious reasons, like love or longing. Sure, those feelings were there. It would be nice, to have someone. She used to daydream about it, having someone who would stick by her side no matter what, and it made her insides feel gooey.  
Her approach was more critical now. It was almost pure curiosity. Almost her whole world was monotone, she’d never seen what her friends described as blue, and green and orange and yellow, just shades of red and grey. She wanted to see it too.  
Every time she heard delighted shrieks and gasps and cries of “oh! It’s beautiful!” she felt jealous.  
How come everyone else gets to see so much colour, and she didn’t?  
And the worst of it was that so, so many of her friends all saw colour now. They would go on and on about seeing blue, or green, or brown for the first time, and sure, they stopped awkwardly when they saw her listening, they gave her the usual “you’ll find them soon!” speech, but it still stung.  
Alright, maybe it wasn’t just about colours.

Piper had always seen colours. She’d never understood the circle her classmates formed to try to describe them to each other, she’d never understood how they didn’t see, like she did.  
Her father worried about her. He never said to her, but she heard it.  
What could it mean? No colours missing? Was it as harmless as a blind soulmate, or was Piper not born to love someone?  
Those whispers wrapped themselves around her, slowly turning her friends, who first clung to her asking about each hue they were missing, to turn to her with mockery, or worse, pity.  
_Poor Piper, thinks she’s so special with her colours, probably doesn’t have a soulmate._  
_That’s what you get for being arrogant, I guess._  
_Shouldn’t have flaunted it if she didn’t want people catching on._  
_Probably only pretends to have it all._  
Piper desperately wanted to find her soulmate. She didn’t want to be alone.  
But she worried, she worried so much it became a constant buzz in the back of her mind.  
What if she found them, but didn’t know it? How did you find them if you weren’t missing anything?  
The world was so, so vibrant, but Piper hated it, she hated all the colours and the brightness.  
She was afraid of it. She was afraid of what it meant.

Annabeth sat behind the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. She sat there every day. It wasn’t so much the fear of rejection so much as the doubt that kept her from simply tapping her on the shoulder and looking in her eyes.  
That would make it real.  
What if the colours weren’t as great as everyone said? What if she was underwhelmed?  
She wanted it to be her. She practically glowed the first time Annabeth saw her in the lecture hall.  
But what if she wasn’t? All these daydreams only to be crushed another time? Not worth it.

Piper knew there was someone watching her. She was flattered. She didn’t want to ruin it. She would look another one in the eye and admit she already had all her colours, and no soulmate. She would get more pity. She didn’t need more pity.  
But she desperately wanted to look at her. She was dazzling, but then again, everything was. It gave her headaches, now. Too much vibrancy, everywhere. Her only rest was when she closed her eyes.  
But she didn’t mind the headache when she caught glimpses of the girl the halls.

It was an accident, bumping into her.

It was an accident, looking up at the girl who knocked her over.

But it was… indescribable. For all her research, for all her hoping and dreaming and conceptualizing, Annabeth couldn’t even formulate it into words. Words were her tools, but they were lying scattered around her as she looked into her soulmate’s eyes. There was so much. It was so much. It was so, so beautiful. It was everything.  
She didn’t even care if the rest of the world stayed grey and red, if she could see those eyes first thing every morning when she woke up, and last thing every evening when she went to bed.  
These were all the colours she needed.

It was gentle. It was calm. It was the first time Piper felt like she could breathe again. Those eyes were soothing, they were like another world where colours didn’t have to hurt your brain with how garish and blinding they were.  
It was something Piper never realized she had missed.  
But she understood, in that moment of having it all, what it was like to miss something. In that moment of completion, she understood what it was like to feel unfinished.  
And it made her ache, in a softer, deeper way than the overwhelming world around her did.

Annabeth never stopped trying to explain to Piper what it was like to see everything all at once, for the first time. She never really got it down to a verbal concept, but she was getting there. She would be trying to make comparisons, describing monotony, and she would end up staring at Piper, taking in all her colours, and find herself speechless again. She would find herself leaning into those eyes, swirling with everything she hadn’t had, and she would fall in love all over again.

Piper still got headaches, but they were rare, now. Colours finally became muted, or dark, or simply grey. She tried to explain it to Annabeth, but she never understood. She didn’t understand how her eyes could be to Piper what Piper’s were to her. But they were like a silence after a crowded room, like calm seas after a hurricane, they were safe, and they were all Piper ever wanted. She felt like she could curl up in the soft tones of Annabeth’s form and live there. She would sneak a glance at her eyes whenever her anxiety flared, she would stare into them to calm her racing heart, and every time Annabeth’s gaze wrapped around her like a blanket, she fell in love a little bit more.

Annabeth compared their kisses to the colours. The brush of lips on skin, the warmth that bubbled in her chest, the hands that wrapped around her waist. Piper almost understood.

Piper compared their kisses to the greys. The feeling of a smile against your mouth, the way they fit against each other like they were from the same mould, the way it filled your mind until everything else melted away. Annabeth almost understood.

They didn’t need to understand, in the end. They’d found each other anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing so many cute percico fics I needed to express my internal gayness with some lesbians
> 
> I take requests on my Tumblr librarian-alexandria if you have anything you would like me to write next!


End file.
